Itsuki Reto
Eun-Jung Han Info General Information WIP Appearance WIP Personality WIP Powers * Anti-Magic: The user has the ability to use anti-magic which can nullify and destabilize most if not all forms of magic and even destroy a magic user's capability to utilize magic. They can achieve a variety of destructive effects on magic users, including crippling and/or killing them. ** Banishment of anything created by magic. ** Breaker Touch on any Mystic Object. ** Curse Removal *** Curse Negation ** Magic Adaptation *** Magic Immunity ** Magic Bypassing ** Magic Destruction *** Magic Negation **** Spell Destabilization **** Spell Negation ** Magic Invisibility ** Magic Negation Field ** Magical Energy Absorption *** Spell Absorption ** Mana Draining Field Projection ** Reflective Immutability against magic. *** Causality Negation *** Causality Reversal ** Supernatural Detection *** Magic Detection ** Unnatural Presence * Self-Sustenance: User's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay immobile without the normal effects this would have. * 360-Degree Senses: User is able to use any/all of their senses in all directions at once, allowing them to taste, feel/touch, smell, hear, see, etc., omnidirectionally at the same time. Some sub powers she is able to use are: ** Aim Dodging ** Air Current Sense ** Conscious Spatial Awareness ** Enhanced Awareness ** Sound Tracking * Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon back to them if they ever become separated from it. * Weapon Proficiency: User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bullseyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ** Dual Wielding ** Enhanced/Supernatural Swordsmanship ** Multi-Weapon Wielding * One-Man Army: The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. * Blindsight: The user can act, fight and navigate while blind, in darkness or otherwise sightless. The user's eyes may or may not have an influence of this power. * Battlefield Adaptation: The user is able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with their opponents. Each battle fought strengthens the user physically, mentally and tactically, slowly turning them into a One-Man Army. * Healing Blood: User has blood that is heavily enriched with regenerative properties, which can keep themselves constantly healed and in optimal health as long as the blood keeps flowing within. By transfusing the blood to another, it can help boost the recipient's healing process. If given at large amounts, it can potentially permanently infuse the recipient with the power of regeneration. * Hypercognition: The user can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making their mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than average person. This does not necessarily translate into Enhanced, Supernatural or Absolute Intelligence as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought. * Accelerated Perception: The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. * High-Speed Reflexes: User can maneuver and react while moving at incredible speeds, allowing them to avoid hitting things along the way and maneuver and maintain speed no matter what space they may find themselves in, regardless of physical limitations such as inertia. * Accelerated Eyesight: The user processes visual information at an accelerated rate, on speed that they can see things even when moving at high speed, making them unable to miss a thing, no matter how fast they go. They can see/process visual information with a very short time, see objects when they are moving fast, see things that may be otherwise too fast, allowing them to discern the sight with enough time to react to whatever caused it, etc. Abilities *Deflection: The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from themselves. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as an offensive technique by redirecting the deflected attacks against others, or even against the original attacker. *Counter: User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. ** Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. ** Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. ** Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. ** Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. ** Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. ** Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. ** Vertigo Counter Move - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Final Art * 《Final Art: Herald of Ascension》: WIP Backstory WIP Equipment * WIP Weakness * As a possessor of Self-Sustenance and Healing Blood like Itsuki, few things are actually capable of killing her. As such, the only significant of the few weaknesses is the destruction of the physical body. * Since she was born, Eun-Jung was hypersensitive to begin with - as such, she has become hypersensitive even by supernatural standards. As she grew up, her skills have only increased to the point she can be considered the perfect butler. When she was questioned as to why she became a butler/maid, she responded with "a Human's greatest strength is the ability to adapt to their situation, is it not? Only a fool would ignore their own weakness and believe it cannot be changed." Trivia * He is the third strongest character in comparison to Eun-Jung and Noa. * In the overarching realm of the The Raven's Yggdrasil, it is rather common for such entities to exist. In fact, beings of this realm are much stronger compared to what is considered the normal baseline. As such, it may be difficult for outsiders who enter the realm (by various means) to survive. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lonely Heart's Isekai Characters